Taming Rika
by SailorInu
Summary: Rika is a great tamer, but when it comes to love, she's the one who needs tamed. Personalities not as seen on television. RikaxTakato
1. Chapter 1 Transfer

Disclaimer: I didn't create Digimon.

Yay, my first Digimon ficcy! I've always liked Digimon, but season three has to be my favorite.

Before reading this, I must warn you; things are completely different then they are on the show. Rarely any digimon battles. Lots of mushy romance. Rika kicks ass. Henry is gay. My story, deal with it. Hope you enjoy ^^

**

Never fall in love...

**

The sun shines through the open door, lighting Rika's paper. She tosses her homework aside. "Another crappy day is over," she sighs.

Rika leans against her wall and watches the clouds. For a moment, she doesn't feel angst. The sun's warmth is calming. She closes her eyes. She is so stressed lately, what with school starting and the wanker twins stalking her about digimon.

The wanker twins. _A gust of wind blows._ Takato.

_"No one.."_

A shadow hits her face, startling her.

"Hey Rika!"

Speak of the devil. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rika snaps.

"Uh.." Takato looks down. "I.. was wondering..."

Rika gazes at the clock. He better hurry up; Rumiko will be home soon.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Henry's digimon team!" 

Rika takes a step back. "What?" 

"Yeah!" Takato says excitedly, "We'll be the best digimon team in the world! We'll beat every bad guy! You can come over and me and you can practice!" 

"You're such a little bitch," Rika mocks. "If you want to ask me out, just do it." 

So I can turn you down. 

"Eh.." Takato sweatdrops. 

"Rika!" A voice calls down the hall. 

"Shit!" Rika grabs Takato's hand and pulls him out of her room. She looks down the hall. "You've got to get out of here before-" 

"Rika!" Her Mom chirps. "You're home!"

Rika moves in front of Takato, trying to hide him. "Hi Mom... what's up?" She squeaks.

"I just got home from a photo shoot." Rumiko grins. "Who's your friend?"

Damn. "No one, he was just leaving."

"Hi!" Rika's Mom breaks in. "I'm Rika's Mother, but you can call me Rumiko."

"Hello," Takato smiles weakly.

* * *

"How was your day, Rika?" Her Grandmother asks over dinner.

"Fine," Rika snaps.

It was fine. Until Rumiko came home. She had talked to Takato for almost an hour, then invited him to stay for dinner. Not cool. But Takato had to go, homework or something.

"Your friend, Takato, he's a cutie," her Mom teases. "You should invite him over again."

_"He's cute."_

The room temperature drops a couple degrees. "Whatever."

"Leave the girl be, Rumiko," her Grandmother scolds.

Rika stands up. "I'm going to my room."

Bitch.

* * *

"I went to Rika's yesterday," Takato says randomly.

"Really?" Henry gushes. "What did she say!?"

"She called me a little bitch."

"Oh no she didn't!"

"Yeah.." Takato looks down.

Henry frowns. "I'm sorry, baby. She was probably just having a bad day."

Takato is doubtful. "Maybe.."

"Good morning class." Sensei looks over the room. "Before we begin today, I'd like to introduce our new student." A girl enters the room.

"Her name is Nonaka Rika."

* * *

Why is Rika there? Did she convince her Mom to transfer her because she wants to bone Takato? Read more next time!

I hope you liked it so far. Yes, I know Rika swears a hell of a lot, but she's a pissed off teenager, and that's what we do.

And for lack of a better name, Takato's teacher is "Sensei".


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I just want to be a tamer :B

Wee, second chapter already! I'm always so excited when I write new ficcies, but I bet I'll only get to chapter three or so with this one. Or maybe not.

* * *

"Rika," her Mother calls after her. Rika stops. Why is she talking to me?

"What."

"Why don't you like boys?"

Rika falls over. "Who said I didn't like boys!?"

"You sure don't act like it," Rumiko says thoughtfully.

Rika growls. "You don't know what you're talking about!" She starts to her room. How could she assume something like that, like she even knows me! Like she even tries to know me. Besides, there is one person...

"I think I'll send you to public school, the one that Takato and his little friend go to."

What? "West Shinjuku Junior High?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Her Mom smiles. "I'll enroll you tomorrow."

"But.. why?" Rika stammers.

"I don't want my daughter growing up a lesbian."

And here I am.

Rika peers in the room. Hardly any guys. How stupid her Mother is.

"Her name is Nonaka Rika."

She glares at her classmates. The wanker twins wave at her. Shit.

"Hm... You can sit in the front of Takato." Sensei points to the empty desk.

Shit shit. Rika moves through the rows of new faces and plops down in her seat.

Takato murmurs something. He looks over at Henry. Henry motions towards Rika. Takato shakes his head uneasily.

"Meh." Henry crumples up a piece of paper and looks around cautiously. He throws it at Rika; it hits the back of her head. She spins around and stares coldly at Takato, who is frozen in place. Henry looks frantically from Takato to Rika.

"Hey Rika!" Henry says, suddenly getting a thick lisp. "Nice to see you, girl! How's your Mom? She still working the runway? That dress she's wearing in the Sears catalog is hot stuff. There were these skanks down the street and I was like, oh no you didn't, honey, you are not mixing designer with Wal-Mart. What would Rumiko think of that? And then..."

Rika slams her head on her desk.

* * *

Throughout the rest of class, Rika tried to focus. But she couldn't. The topics were boring as hell and she could feel Takato's eyes on her back. Wanker. Why can't he like someone else?

She looks over her shoulder. A girl with shoulder-length, auburn hair is rocking in her chair, talking to herself. Rika snickers. Like 

As soon as school ends, Rika gets up to leave, hoping she can avoid any more interaction with the twins.

Too late.

"How did you like your first day of school, Rika?" Henry says cheerfully.

"Um. It was fine." She replies. "Bye."

"Wait," Henry grabs her arm. "You can't leave without saying hello to Kato!"

He drags her to Takato, who is reading a book at his desk. Takato looks up. "Rika! I mean eh, what're you doing here?"

Rika rolls her eyes. "What do you think? Wang dragged me."

"Its Wong!" Henry yells from behind a plant. Spying?

Takato sweatdrops. "Sorry about this. I don't know what he's thinking."

"I'm thinking you two should cut the crap and admit your love for each other!" Henry calls. He's trying to play matchmaker. Great.

Takato blushes. Rika shakes her head.

"Takato, who's this girl?"

Rika opens her eyes. A giant yellow dog is in her face. She screams and punches the thing.

"Owie!"

"Jeri, are you alright?"

"Jeri?" Rika looks down. "Hey, it's the crazy girl."

Takato helps the girl up. "Rika, meet Jeri."

"Hiya!" Jeri glomps Rika.

"Get the hell off of me."

Jeri slides down Rika and sits on the floor. "So you're new?"

"Right."

"Where did you come from?"

"Kagurazaka Girls Academy." Takato smiles.

_Giggle._ "Oh, so you're Takato's girlfriend?"

_"She's mine."_

Rika considers kicking Jeri's ass. Who is this girl to Takato? Takato turns bright red. "N-no."

"Yeah right." Jeri squints at Rika. "She better not be."

"And what if I am?" Rika snaps.

Jeri stands up and wraps her arms around Takato. "Then you're going to have a lot of trouble keeping him."

Rika watches in horror as Jeri leans in to kiss him.

"They're coming."

Jeri stops. "Who is?"

"The men in white coats. They're coming for you."

"What? I don't want to go back!" Jeri shrieks. She jumps out a window.

Rika gets a sweatdrop. "The fuck?"

"That was close." Henry says, crawling out from behind the plant. "That little whore was all over you like a gay man on anal porn."

"Uh... Rika?"

Rika turns.

"What did you mean when you said that before?" Takato looks at his feet. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

_"My girlfriend.."_

She blushes a little. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you said-"

"Forget what I said. I wouldn't touch you with Henry's dick."

But.. I would be your girlfriend.

* * *

Does Rika return Takato's feelings? Are the men in white coats really coming for Jeri? I have no idea. Do you know? Maybe Jeri's puppet knows.

You may notice that Sensei is gone for most of the school scene. That is because Sensei is a crappy teacher who comes to school with a hangover and sleeps it off.

As for the Henry hiding in a bush scene, that is because when hooking up people, I often hide in bushes. I had no idea what the names of their schools were, but I managed to find a good website. Yay for me!


	3. Chapter 3 Enemies

Disclaimer: I didn't create Digimon or any of the stupid dub names.

This chapter is where the R rating comes in. I'm sure I could've gotten away with a PG13 rating because of all the innuendos, but who actually reads PG13 :B

* * *

_Beep. Beep._

What is that?

_Beep._

Rika groans. She feels her way through the dark until she finds her digivice. "Dammit." She throws on some jeans. "Renamon!"

Renamon steps out from the shadows. "Yes?"

"There's another digimon."

Renamon nods.

*

By the time Rika gets to the digital field, the wanker twins have already started the battle.

"I will kill you all!" Fuckermon cackles.

"Oh no, I am scared!" Guilmon cries and tries to run away.

Takato grabs his tail. "Guilmon, you have to fight."

"No!" Guilmon wails. "I would like my anal cavity to remain intact!"

Terriermon jumps off of Henry's head. "I'll fight!"

Henry holds him back. "You can't battle," he says, getting teary-eyed. "Little Fuckermon might get hurt!"

Rika wants to hurt Henry. "You guys are such little bitches." She sighs. "Renamon, go!"

Renamon disappears into the thick fog.

Where did she go? Rika points her digivice at the enemy. "Fucker... mon?"

This sounds bad.

"Oh God, the penis, it's too much!" Renamon screams.

"Renamon!" Rika runs into the fog.

"Rika," Takato starts after her. He stops at the edge of the field. "Rika!"

Rika puts on her sunglasses and makes her way through the mist. It looks like a parking lot. She kicks a license plate. Hopefully no one got hurt.

"Renamon?" She calls, looking around. She hears footsteps and spins around.

Renamon's limp body is thrown at her feet. "Renamon!"

* * *

"Takato, like, pull yourself together." Henry says, watching his friend cry on the ground like a little girl.

"But... Rika is going to lose her virginity to that stupid Fuckermon." He sobs. "She was supposed to lose it to me!"

"Lose what, Takato?" Guilmon asks blankly.

Henry rolls his eyes. "Honey, that trick ain't got nothing on you. And who said Rika is a virgin?"

Takato sobs.

Henry sighs and sits down next to him. "Look. Renamon is a strong digimon. She would never let anything happen to Rika. And Rika can take care of herself too. Don't worry so much."

Takato wipes away a tear. "You sure?"

Henry smiles. "I'm sure."

Culumon randomly bounces onto the scene. "Hey guys, what's the matter?"

"It's Rika," Terriermon answers. "She and Renamon are in trouble with Fuckermon."

"Fuckermon?" Culumon blushes.

Guilmon is confused again. Takato holds back tears. "Maybe you can help her?"

"I got this, G," Culumon chirps, bounding into the foggy darkness. "Wessside!"

* * *

"Renamon!"

_Laughter._

"Who's there?" Rika yells.

A giant phallic-looking creature appears in the haze. Its brown body is covered with thick black hair. Its rounded head is capped with a purple helmet.

"You!" Rika growls. "What did you do to Renamon!?"

Fuckermon laughs again. A gooey, white liquid oozes from his skull. "You want to see?" He says, a lecherous grin spreading across his face.

Rika jumps up and pulls out a card. "Digimodify!" She swipes it on her D-Arc. "Energy activate!" That should do it.

Renamon leaps into the air. "Diamond storm!"

Fuckermon stands there, unfazed. Renamon grits her teeth and tries again.

He towers over her. "Dick slap!" Fuckermon whips it out and smacks Renamon around. She screams and falls to the ground.

"Renamon!"

Rika pulls out another card. "Digimodify!" She slides it through her digivice. "Digivolution activate!"

Digivolution. "Renamon digivolve to Kuubimon!" Renamon transforms.

Fuckermon watches silently.

What, no smart remarks now?" Kuubimon mocks.

Fuckermon stares at her. "Dude, you are so hot."

Rika and Kuubimon fall over.

"Enough!" Kuubimon barks. "Let's fight."

"Fine, bitch," Fuckermon snaps. "I'm going to bang you so hard."

Bang her? Invisible needles prick Rika's skin.

_"I thought you liked it hard."_

Her voice wavers. "Renamon, be careful."

Kuubimon runs towards Fuckermon. "Fox tail inferno!" She pauses, flames flying from her seven tails.

"Super plasma cornhole!" Fuckermon shoots a sticky, white fluid from the hole in his head. It catches on Kuubimon's fur. She tries to move, but she's stuck fast to the ground.

"Eat through it!" Rika yells.

Kuubimon looks reluctant, but chows on the splooze anyways.

Rika pulls out yet another card. "Digimodify!" She slides the card through her digivice. "Hyper speed activate!"

Kuubimon starts to spin, blue flames emitting from her body. "Dragon wheel!" She rolls towards Fuckermon, hitting him in the chest. Fuckermon slides across the lot.

His eyes glow red. "You cum-guzzling slut!" He screams. A lump grows from folds of loose skin and soon a giant phallice is projecting from his groin.

Rika steps back. What the hell is that? "Kuubimon.."

"Kukuku." He winks at Kuubimon in his perverted way.

"You can do it, Kuubimon!"

She can do it, can't she? Rika looks at Fuckermon's projectile. She better. After Kuubimon, Fuckermon will come after her. She couldn't take something like that.

Kuubimon looks up. "Yes, I will, Rika. For you!" She charges at Fuckermon. "Ahhhhh..- Wha?" She slides to a stop.

_The dust settles._

Culumon sits happily on Fuckermon's head. He smiles at Kuubimon. Kuubimon looks over at Rika, who nods in return.

"Digivolution activate!"

Matrix Digivolution. "Kuubimon digivolve to Taomon!" Kuubimon transforms.

Fuckermon's jaw drops open and he starts to laugh uncontrollably. "You're a beast!"

Taomon growls. "Beast this! Talisman Spell!" She pulls a paintbrush from her sleeve.

Fuckermon's face goes straight. "Penis envy!"

"Damn, I best get up outta here afore that bitch pop a cap!" Culumon jumps off of Fuckermon and bounds to safety next to Rika.

Fuckermon thrusts his projectile at Taomon. It catches Taomon's arm. She is thrown backwards and lands in the rubble.

"Taomon!" Rika runs to her. "Are you okay?"

Taomon sits up and rubs her head. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Finished so soon?" Fuckermon taunts.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Taomon jumps up. She does a front flip and lands in front of him. "This time you will not escape! Talisman Spell!"

Fuckermon flexes, increasing the width of his bulge. He lunges at Taomon, his phallice visibly aching for a piece of Taomon. "Cherry Popper!"

She evades his attack and paints a Japanese symbol on him. He moans as he diminishes into data, which Taomon absorbs.

"Good job," Rika says, showing more enthusiasm than usual.

Sappy music plays and Taomon smiles.

"Woo!" Culumon bounces into the clearing lot, Takato and company tailing behind.

"Are you alright, Rika?" Takato asks anxiously.

"Like you care," she scoffs. "Where the hell have you guys been?"

Henry and Takato exchange looks.

Henry twirls around. A card appears in his hand and he kisses it. "Digimodify!" He leaps into the air, lands on one foot, and spins around. He stops in an awkward pose, his legs spread out, one arm in front of him holding his D-Arc, the other at his side, clutching the card. "Digivolution activate!" He swipes the card, embarrassingly overemphasizing his movement.

Henry freezes. He turns to Takato. "How was that?"

"Good," Takato says. "Now watch mine!"

"We were, uh... talking." Takato replies quickly.

"So Renamon is working her ass off while you twats are over there gossiping like a bunch of girls?"

"Excuse me, hunny," Henry snaps his fingers. "Guys gossip just as much as girls and you can bet your little Salvation Army jacket that what we talk about is ten times more interesting then anything you could ever say so why don't you take your angsty bitch ass right up out of our conversation and go slit your wrists."

Rika rolls her eyes. "I haven't heard this much lisp since the Fab 5 came to redo your tacky house. You must've been straight because I thought a gay man would at least know how to put together a decent color scheme."

Henry's eyes get wide. "Oh no you didn't!"

Rika and Henry start arguing, Terriermon jumping between them, frantically yelling "Momentai!"

Somewhere, a figure fidgets with his lighter and backs into the shadows.

* * *

Why didn't Takato come to the rescue? Where is Guilmon? Who is this shadow person? If you don't know the answer to that one, you're an idiot.

I'd like to thank Sam for the idea of "Super plasma cornhole", and Lex for "Penis envy".

On a side note, the part where Henry is prancing around swiping his cards is a flashback in case you didn't pick that up. I couldn't remember what D-Arcs do when a Digimon biomerges, but it's my story, so they beep. Mwhaha. I feel all powerful :B

And in case you are totally TV deprived, the Fab 5 are the five "gay" men that give a straight guy, his home, and his life a makeover on the show Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Carson 

And you are probably sad because Fuckermon didn't get any explicit ass, but don't worry, there is a lemon in the not too distant future!


	4. Chapter 4 Gay

Disclaimer: I didn't create the God that is Digimon. No, really. Digimon is God. Okay, I'm lying. But it really is good.

Sorry I haven't written in a while, I was getting a bit off tract with online drama- which inspired me to write a manga-style ficcy! Coming soon- Koinonayami!

* * *

Takato gets to school early, eager to tell his friends about the battle with Fuckermon.

"Digi..mon?" Kenta sniffles.

Takato nods happily.

"Is there a...a Sakumon?"

"Huh?"

"Sakuu!" Kenta cries. "WHY!? Why did you go.."

Takato looks over at Kazu. "What's wrong with him?"

"His internet girlfriend dumped him."

Takato gazes at Kenta, who is now rolling around on the ground singing to himself. 

"Where are you now..? What have you found? Where is your heart..." _Sob._ "When I'm not around?"

He turns back to Kazu. "Oh."

"Yup."

"So.."

"Mhmm"

"..."

"So you got ass raped by a Digimon?"

"No!" Takato makes a pouty face. "Renamon did."

"Well, my penis is way bigger than Fuckermon's." Kazu crosses his arms smugly.

"I'm sure."

"Wanna bet?" He drops his pants.

Takato squints at Kazu. "What's wrong with your leg... oh my God!"

Kazu laughs loudly. "My giant penis rules all!"

"Eh.. just keep it away from me."

Kazu laughs again, Kenta crying loudly in the background. Takato backs away and runs to school.

"Where are..you now? You gotta let me knoooww.."

Kenta looks over at Kazu.

"Oh baby... so I can-" _Punch._

*

Takato can't run very fast.

Sensei sends him in the hall for his tardiness. Without his notebook to draw in, he becomes very bored.

And nothing is worse than a bored idiot.

* * *

"Stupid Takato," Rika sighs.

She glances back at his desk, catching Henry shooting daggers at her. He must still be mad about yesterday. She looks over at Jeri. Jeri glares at her.

_Sweatdrop._ "I've made a lot of enemies.."

"And Iiii... will alWAAAYSS love RIIIIIKKAA~"

What. The. Fuck.

The whole class starts laughing. "Takato loves Rika, Takato loves Rika," the kids taunt. Rika jumps up and stomps out the door.

He can't be serious. What is wrong with him? Liking someone like me? I'll teach him what happens when you like Nonaka Rika.

"Oh, Rika, hi."

"TAKAAATO!"

_Random noises indicating that Takato is getting his ass kicked._

* * *

The rest of school is relatively normal, with an occasional "Takato wants to bone Rika" cough. After class, Takato and a reluctant Henry approach Rika.

"What do you want?" she growls.

"Uh.. well..." Takato stammers. Henry pushes him. "Can I walk you home!?"

Rika stops, her eyes getting spinney. "Uwah.."

"I think that's a yes," Henry squeals.

Takato punches the air. "Alright, let's go!" He grabs Rika's arm and pulls her out the door.

"I can walk," she snaps, breaking free of his grip. They walk in silence.

"So..." He fidgets.

"Why do you like me?" Rika asks casually.

Takato blushes.

"I'm mean, antisocial, and I can be a real bitch."

_"No one likes you."_

He smiles. "Anyone can be tamed with the right tamer."

What a dork.

Rika smiles. "Well, here's my house." She opens the gate. "Bye!"

Takato looks down. "Bye Rika.." He closes his eyes and kisses her.

"Why Kato, I didn't know you were like that!"

Takato opens his eyes. Henry is standing there, blushing like a little virgin girl. Takato gets a nosebleed and falls over.

* * *

"How was school?" Rumiko asks.

Rika prances past her silently. "Rika?"

Takato. She giggles at the thought of him kissing Henry. If she would've stayed longer, that could have been her getting kissed!

She flops down on her bed. She has always liked Takato; from the first day she tried to fight the little wanker. He isn't perfect- in fact, he is far from perfect. But he's honest and cares deeply for his friends.

Maybe one day he will care about her in that way.

* * *

Why does Rika act like a bitch when she knows it's a turn-off? Since when did she become such a Takato fan girl? Where the hell is this story going? Find out whenever I feel like writing next!

Kenta looks like my friend, Multi. Who had an internet girlfriend name Saku. And that is basically it. I really hope they don't read this.. >.>

Rika's daring is so awesome. Ah, I wish I could be that audacious. Big words, more points for me! The part with Takato mistaking Kazu's penis for a leg deformity is from Family Guy. I will never forget that episode.

This is very fun, and I need something to take my mind of homework because it sucks. So I guess you can expect more soon ^^

I dunno why I made everyone sing this chapter. A little Britney here, some of that other chick there. Sing along, biatch!

And I just realized that Rika acknowledges that Takato likes her, then wishes that he would like her. That makes no sense. But for the sake of liking the wording of all that, I'll leave it as is. Let's just say that Rika wants Takato to love her like someone once did. There, that works :D


	5. Chapter 5 Past

Disclaimer: I didn't make Digimon. Or Pokémon. Or..uh.. mon...

Wah! I redid all of the chapter to make the paragraphs smaller. I'm trying to give the characters catch phrases. Just because. So look for annoying repeated sayings!

* * *

"Go to the market," Rika mimics. "Like I'm her dog."

_"Do this one thing for me. Please"_

Rika sighs. She looks at the list that her Mother had given her. "Pork rinds, cheesy poofs... super chunky chocolate chip cookies with butter beef fat crunchies? Damn.. Rumiko's a fat ass."

Rika gets to the store and easily finds everything on the list- except the cheesy poofs. She searches down the isles. "Where are my cheesy poofs!?"

"Need some help?"

Rika jumps, dropping her groceries. She blushes and hurries to pick up her things. "No, I'm alright." She looks up.

Oh. It's Takato. "What, are you stalking me?"

"No," Henry snaps. "We're here to get stuff for my facial treatment." He massages Takato's cheeks. "Kato here is way too stressed, look what it's doing to his beautiful face!"

"Eh, yeah. My skin... it's pretty dry." Takato stammers.

"Right.. I'm leaving." I wonder if Takato is gay..

"You're still a bitch, Rika"

"Wha?" Rika turns around.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

_Him..._

"It's been awhile." He flashes a smile. Henry screams like a fan girl and faints.

Takato frowns. "Rika.. who..?"

"I'm Ryo," The boy puts his arm around Rika's shoulder.

_"...truly in love."_

"Rika's boyfriend."

Takato's eyes disappear under his bangs. "Oh.." He turns with a creek and limps out of the store.

Why did he have to come now? Just when she was moving on. Way to tear open fresh wounds, jerk.

"Ryo?"

"Yes?"

"You are such.." Rika swings around. "A LITTLE BITCH!" She punches Ryo in the stomach. He doubles over.

Rika drops her groceries and runs after Takato. "Takato!"

"Dude.." Ryo breathes. "I have.. to get her...back.."

*

She glances down the different streets. Where did he go? "Takato!?" She runs down the block, panicking more with every passing second. She looks around frantically. "Takato!"

It starts to rain. "Noo!" Rika howls, falling to her knees. I can't lose him. Not again. She stares up at the sky. I won't let it happen! "TAKATO!!"

"Uh, Rika.. I'm right here."

Rika freezes. The rain stops. She turns her head. "Ta...ka.to..?"

Takato watches her, a sweatdrop implanted on his forehead. An ice cream cone melts in his hand.

"Takato!" Rika's hair stands on end and she jumps up. She turns red.

"Yeah, that's..me..."

"It-it's not what it looks like!" She stammers.

"What's not what what looks like," Takato asks, taking a lick of his ice cream.

She looks down. "I don't go out with Ryo."

_Blush._ "I uh.. back there? I..." He glances at his cone. "I just wanted some ice cream! I didn't mean anything by leaving, and I don't care if you go out with Ryo!"

His voice drops. "I just.. like you, is all."

Rika's face gets hot.

What should I do!? So he likes me.. I knew this. I knew this? I knew this! But I don't like him. Yes I do. I like him!? I can't like him! He's.. he's such a wanker! He's an idiot; always watching me and following me- he never leaves me alone! What's with the way he dresses? Those goggles are so tacky. And does he even brush his hair? And his friends! A fudge packer and a psychopath? What a loser. And Guilmon, what a little bitch of a digimon. Yet Takato takes him everywhere. He's so obsessed. And why...

Her face softens.

Why is he like this? And why do I like him this way? Why do I blush every time he's around? And why do his faults always make me smile? I can't..

_"Don't you love me?"_

"Takato..."

Rika gets closer to Takato. His heart is racing.

She kisses him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Thank you."

She runs away.

Takato doesn't chase after her. He touches his lips. "Rika..."

* * *

_Darkness._ Henry sits up. "Hello..?"

* * *

Did Rika's Mom get her some Prozac? Who's going to save Henry? Find out in the next exciting chapter. I'm so excited!

I've got some explaining to do. Well, not really.

On the part where Rika is mad trashing Takato, that's her mind racing. Yanno when you're confused and your mind just jumps around all quick? That's what was happening. She kept second-guessing her feelings and got herself all confused. That only happens within a minute or so. I was going to have her think it out for a really long time so Takato just leaves, but then it would be just like everyone leaving passed-out Henry in the store, so.

And the part where Rika punches Ryo and then drops her groceries, she was holding them in one hand and punched him with the other. I guess I should write these things up there, but I suck at writing. Don't hate me ;o;


	6. Chapter 6 Release

Disclaimer: Do you see my name on the Digimon manga? No. Why? Because I didn't write it. Have a cookie.

Ah, ideas are really flying around my head now. I don't really know where I'm going with this story, I have no idea how I want to end it, but you probably know that Rika and Takato are going to end up together. Or maybe I'll pull a Penguin Brothers and just screw everyone up the ass in the romance department. Either way, I'll add some extra stuff in there, just for you! :D

* * *

Saturday.

"Thank God," Rika mutters.

A week with the wanker twins can make a person contemplate suicide. But a weekend without Takato...

"Hey Rika!"

She falls over. "God dammit, will you stop doing that!" She was hoping he would come.

Takato smiles. "Wanna go to the dock?"

* * *

Takato skips along the boardwalk.

"Let me make this perfectly clear," Rika snaps. "I'm only here because Rumiko brought home another guy and I really don't feel like hearing them fuck all day."

Takato looks down. "Does your Mom bring home men often?"

Rika's voice softens. "Sometimes. I never knew my father and my Mother doesn't seem to care."

Takato frowns.

"Look!" He points to a white sundress in the window of a random shop. He smiles at the thought of Rika wearing it, her hair done up real elegant, the dress flowing down her body, hugging every curve, the bow in the back accentuating her round ass.

_"You look so good in that dress."_

"Ew." Rika stares at the dress in disgust. "Dresses are for sluts."

"I think it would look cute on you." Takato blushes.

"You would."

They walk to the end of the pier. Rika sits down and swings her legs over the edge. She looks down at the water and smiles. They sit in silence for a while.

"Rika?" Takato starts.

"Hm?" She makes circles with her feet.

He shifts his weight. "What happened between you and Ryo?"

Rika tenses.

_"I love you, Rika."_

She fights to hold back tears. Why did he have to bring that up? 

_It's his fault._

'Yes..' She reverts to her facade.

"...?"

Rika moves close to Takato's as if to tell a secret.

She puts a knife to his throat. "That is none of your fucking business."

Takato gets a sweatdrop and tears of fright stream down his face. "Why are you that way!?"

_It's all his fault._

And her wall breaks.

"I...I don't know. I've always been this way, since I can remember."

She sighs. "I'm not really like this. I guess I'm your typical angsty anime character who is cold because of a tragedy in their life and changes when someone comes into their life and reveals their soft side."

"I can be that person!" Takato grins.

Rika grabs Takato's hand and puts it to her chest.

"You see this heart?" She says, referring to her shirt.

"I guess," he replies, feeling a nosebleed coming on.

"Someone broke it.. and it won't heal."

"Rika..." Takato pulls his hand away and looks into her eyes. "Who..?"

_"I love you."_

"No.." She moves back.

"Was it..."

She looks away.

"Oh, Rika." He embraces her. "I will never hurt you."

And I will never let him hurt you again.

* * *

"Wha.. what is this?"

"Kato with... that girl.."

"Where?"

"There."

"This won't do..."

"No, it won't.."

"Looks like she is finally opening up to him."

"Opening up?"

"Yes.."

"We cannot allow Takato and Rika to get any closer."

"No.. indeed we cannot."

"Kukukuku..."

* * *

It seems that many random characters have been added. Or have they.. mwhahaha! I live to confuse you! Now read more.

Yeah, yeah, I suck at making mushy scenes, shut the hell up.

Rika's character keeps changing but since I drastically changed her character anyways, it's no big deal, right? Well, I guess she isn't much different than in the anime. Pissed off first, then warms up to everyone. And in the end, her broken heart is healed. Aww X3

And when she puts Takato's hand on her chest, I was making fun of that .hack episode where Subaru says "feel my heartbeat" and proceeds to grope herself with Tsukasa's hand. Haha, that was great.


	7. Chapter 7 Chaos

Disclaimer: I didn't make any season of Digimon.

This is a longer chapter than usual. I hope. I spent valuable study hall time writing this so you better like it ;o;

* * *

And just like that, the weekend is over.

"Riiika," Rumiko chirps. "I have a surprise for you!"

Rika rubs her eyes. "Huh..?"

Rumiko holds up a white dress. The same one from yesterday. She laughs.

* * *

_Woah.._

_She's hot._

_I wanna tap that._

_Damn girl!_

"Kato, did you hear about Rika?" Henry sits down next to him. Takato shakes his head. "She's wearing a-"

The door slams open. Rika stomps into class.

"That... dress..," Takato murmurs.

As Rika walks past him, she slows down. _Sexy music plays._ She takes her long, red hair down and runs her fingers through it. _Sparkles._

"Wow.."

Rika moves towards Takato. "Hi," she breathes, inches away from his lips. She sliders her hand down his side. He feels all the blood rush to his loins. "Ye.s...yes.." he moans. "Yes.. yes! YES!"

"Takato.." Henry stands behind him, beady eyed. "There's a squirrel in your pants."

"Eh-wha!" Takato jumps up. "I'm allergic to squirrels!"

He runs around the room trying to get his pants off. "The squirrels, the squirrels!" The button on his pants breaks and the squirrel jumps out. Its red eyes dart around the room. _A white gob drops from its lips._

Takato screams. "Itchy!"

He rips his clothes off. His groin is covered with red bumps. "AHHH!" He scratches himself vigorously.

Jeri stares. Rika blushes. Henry looks confused.

"Kato.. where's your..."

Takato looks down. "Whoops. I guess it got tucked." _Pop._ He pulls his penis out of his ass.

_Gasp._

"Damn.."

"I never thought he..." _Giggle._

Kazu starts crying.

Takato scratches his head. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Takato," Rika points. "You're naked.

"I'm..naked...-I'M NAKED!?" Takato looks at himself then back at Rika. He turns bright red. Henry hands him his clothes and he runs out of the room.

* * *

"God, I'm such an idiot."

Takato looks in the mirror. "Rika must think I'm the biggest loser in the world."

"I don't think you are."

Takato turns around. Jeri is leaning against the wall. She moves towards him.

"Jeri-" "Shhh.." She puts a finger on his lips.

"I want you inside of me," she whispers.

"What!?" He jumps back.

"Do you have the hots for me?"

"Oh. I'm sorry.." He looks at his feet. "I like Rika.."

Jeri turns away. "Then you don't know..."

*

Rika looks at the clock. Takato's been gone a long time. "Maybe I should go check on him."

*

"Know what?" Takato eyes narrow.

"About her boyfriend."

"She doesn't have..."

"Ryo. They got back together."

Takato's heart stops. "They..did..?"

"Yes." Jeri takes a step forward. "Rika used you."

"Eh.."

"No, don't say it!" She throws herself at him. "I know that you love me!"

*

Voices? Rika stops in the doorway. "Jeri and Takato," she breathes. 'Together.'

_"I know that you love me.."_

She runs away.

*

"No!" Takato pushes Jeri off of him. She falls backwards and lands on her butt. "I like- no, I LOVE Rika. I love her more than anything in the world. She's my everything. Rika is my everything. I would die if it would make her smile."

Jeri looks up at him. "I-"

"Since the moment I saw her fighting with Renamon. Her strong face hiding a broken heart, her sad eyes. I want her to be happy. Why can't you see that? I've never liked you in that way. And I never will."

"Takato.." Jeri's eyes quiver.

"You don't have a chance with me."

Takato returns to class.

Jeri sits on the floor staring at her lap. She throws her head back and laughs. She pulls her puppet out of her pocket and slips it onto her hand. Its mouth moves in sync with her words. "Hehehe.. you'll love me soon enough."

* * *

"Kato!" Henry grins.

"Hey." Takato looks around. "Where's Rika?"

"Oh, she went home." He sticks his tongue out. "Probably got a visit from her little friend."

"Rika is hording illegal midgets in her basement!?"

Henry shakes his head. "She wasn't feeling well."

"Ah, I should go see if she's alright!"

"No one wants to hear about your relations, Takato." Sensei says. "Now sit down."

Takato blushes and sits in his seat.

Henry looks over at Takato. "Since when so we have a teacher?"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost him." Rika sighs.

_"Goodbye, Rika."_

She covers her face. It always happens.

_"How could anyone love someone like you?"_

She opens up to someone and they break her heart. Ryo... and now Takato.

_"I just.. like you.."_

She clutches her chest. "It hurts.." She cries. "I have to.. get away from here..."

* * *

_Ding ding dong._

Rumiko answers the door. Despite her puffy, red eyes, she's attractive.

"Hello Mrs. Nonako, is Rika at home? I heard she was sick and I'm really worried about her and IS SHE ALRIGHT!?"

Rumiko grips the frame of the door.

"She's gone."

* * *

Where did Rika go? What will Takato do without her? Was this twist really unexpected? I hope.

In case you are extremely sheltered or don't have slang where you live, a girl's "little friend" is her period. Yay for Rika! Too bad she's really ten and doesn't have that problem yet. But that only means that she can have sex without the fear of getting pregnant :D

Remember in Scary Movie when they're riding in the car and Greg is like "Oh yeah, I love it when you play with my ass" and Buffy was like "I'm not playing with your ass." and he's like "Ray!" and Ray is like "My bad" and you hear that pop >.> Yeah, that's where I got that. I'm so unoriginal ;(

Relations are sex, also stolen from a movie: The Nutty Professor.

Takato can almost compare to Fuckermon in penis size. Or maybe it's just an allergic reaction.


	8. Chapter 8 Truth

Disclaimer: I didn't make Digimon. Lucky you :B

This is another attemp to write an emotional chapter. Don't laugh at me. I cry ;(

I completely updated everything, adding whole new parts in some chapters, and random flashback quotes so that the thing with Ryo isn't a total surprise. I hope it doesn't get annoying after a while. Haha, it already is, huh!?

**

And all that you are shall falter...

**

'Why would she leave? I thought we were going somewhere.. I thought she likes me...' Takato stares at his hands. 'I thought she was happy..'

"You're frowning." Henry touches Takato's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone."

"Who?" Henry looks around.

"Rika..." Takato's lip quivers. "She..she ran away from home..."

"What!? When?"

"Yesterday. She just..left." He sobs.

"Aw, Kato." Henry hugs him. Takato cries on his shoulder.

"I don't understand, Henry... I don't.."

"Why Takato," Jeri smirks. "You seem surprised."

"Get out of here, you dirty slut." Henry snaps.

"Ouch." She purrs and licks her lip. "It burns."

Henry turns away in disgust.

"I told you she was back with Ryo." Jeri shrugs and walks to her desk. "You should have listened."

"JERI!"

She turns. A pair of scissors barely miss her head. The scrunchy holding her hair breaks and her auburn hair falls to her shoulders. She looks at Henry.

_Glare._ "Stay away from Takato." He grabs Takato's hand. "Come on."

Takato doesn't move.

"No."

"Takato?" Henry gapes.

"No!"

Takato walks to Jeri. He puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I want to know the truth."

Jeri opens her mouth to say something, but the words won't come out. Her eyes tremble.

"Alright."

* * *

_"People have sex because they are truly in love."_

"We should have sex."

"I.."

Rika looks up at him. She spreads her legs, exposing her pink panties.

"Don't you love me?"

She takes his hand and guides it up her thigh.

Ryo blushes. "Eh..uh...yes.."

Rika pushes him back on her bed.

"Then there's no reason not to."

"It's not safe for little girls to be out at night."

Rika screams.

A man steps out of the shadows. "Scared?"

"Not at all." Rika pulls out a gun. "How about you?"

The man takes a step back. That's right, little man, step off. "What are you going to do with that?" He says shakily.

"If you behave yourself and answer a few questions, I won't have to use this."

He flips his lighter. "What do you want to know?"

"Who are-"

_Beep._

Dammit. Rika glances at her digivice. In a second she is up against a wall. Her gun falls to the ground.

"My name is Yamaki." The man breathes. "I work for a company bent on destroying the digimon you call friends."

Rika gasps. He's after Renamon?

"You look surprised. You didn't really think that they could stay here forever, did you?" Yamaki tucks a stray hair behind her ear. "Silly girl.."

He moves closer. His breathe is hot on Rika's neck. "Digimon aren't meant for our world."

How does he know so much about digimon? Rika shifts under his weight. "You twit, that's not your decision to make."

He pushes her harder. "And you think it's yours? You're just a child, you aren't capable of making decisions.."

Yamaki's eyes wonder down her body. "Or maybe you aren't a child..."

Rika's back straightens as his hand brushes against her breast. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?"

"I think you should give up taming," he says, his hand creeping up her thigh.

"No."

"Return Renamon to the digital world."

"Never!"

"You can live a normal life with that boyfriend of yours." He rubs her ass. "Ryo."

_"Let's have sex tonight, Rika."_

"STOP IT!" Rika screams.

A powerful energy emits from her, the force sending Yamaki flying. The sky goes black. Rika's hair blows in the wind.

_"You know how to get me off."_

"Don't touch me!"

Another energy blast sends Yamaki further back.

_"You're the one who wanted it."_

"Don't think about me!"

She pushes him again.

_"That boyfriend of yours."_

"And don't talk about Takato!"

He hits the adjacent wall.

Rika's final scream echoes through Shinjuku.

_Rain._ A drop hits Yamaki's cheek, rousing him from unconsciousness. He squints in the darkness. He's alone.

* * *

Where did Rika go? Is Jeri really going to tell Takato the truth? Now that wouldn't be a very good ending, would it? Maybe I'll surprise you.

Does putting the words on a different line make it more dramatic? I don't know why I think that.

I think the flashback of Rika and Ryo is pretty self explainatory, or maybe it just seems that way to me because I made it all up. Rika pressured Ryo into sex. He didn't love her, and he liked sex, so he just used her for it. Rika is NOT a slut. Her Mother simply told her that people in love have sex and that's what she thought. Obviously, it didn't turn out to that way which is why Rika is anti-love, anti-boy, and disrespectful to Rumiko. Aww.

When I was looking for TakatoxRika ficcies, I didn't realise that Rika's name in the original is Ruki. There were no results, of course, so I just searched under Reika, R rating. I came up with hundreds of ReikaxYamaki ficcies. After a while I realised that Reika and Rika are two different people, but this is a play off that. No, I'm not RikaxYamaki -_-;

And when Rika is "pushing" Yamaki, just think Dragonball Z with the saiyan energy blasts. I read a parody clip somewhere where Rika was Vegeta's daughter and I thought it was pretty funny. And after Rika's little sexcapade, I had to do as much as I could to make her badass again. Dalala~


	9. Chapter 9 Search

Disclaimer: I didn't write Digimon. I'm a sad, sad, strange little girl.

Nothing much to say, no humor in this, really. I'm sorry. What kind of parody is this!? Shut your fucking face uncle fucker ;(

Takato looks over at Rika's desk. "Empty.."

Henry sits next to him. "Still no sign of her?"

Takato shakes his head. He watches the dark clouds outside. "Maybe Jeri was right."

_"I wasn't lying about Rika and Ryo."_

_"In fact... they're eloping."_

_Smack._ "Ow!"

"Takato, do you actually believe that bimbo? She wants you for herself. She'd say anything to keep you and Rika apart." Henry looks at him. "If you truly loved Rika, you would trust her feelings for you. Are you really going to hurt her like that?"

He sighs. "Takato.. you're not helping anyone."

Takato meets his gaze. "You're right." He squats down in the corner and holds his head. "But you didn't have to hit me so hard!"

Henry sweatdrops.

"But.." Takato smiles faintly. "I do love her. And I want to help. I promised to protect her and..."

"And?"

"I'm going to find her." 

_Rika.._

_I love you, Rika._

_Why won't you touch me?_

_Rika?_

"Shut up!" Rika screams, covering her ears. Her body aches from the cold, wet night she spent in an alley.

She falls to her knees and begins to cry. "What's happening to me?" _Rain sprinkles lightly._ "After Ryo, I said I wouldn't let anyone hurt me ever again.. I used to be so strong, I could take this."

Her fingers dig into the mud. "Now look at me," she sobs. "Crying on the ground, sulking over some boy. You are so weak!"

She coughs and her arms buckle. "Rika... you are so.." She collapses in the slush.

"Aw..." A voice coos from behind her. "Poor baby."

Rika's eyes stare blankly into the darkness ahead.

"What's wrong?" The voice taunts. "Thinking about Takato?"

_Takato..._

Rika whips around and grabs the figure's ankle. "Shut your fucking mouth." She says through clenched teeth. She digs her nails into its flesh.

_Silence._

Rika looks up. The short, stumpy digimon is the same color as Fuckermon. A halo of hair covers its bottom half. It cackles.

Rika gasps. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" The digimon snickers. _Music._ "Ai to seigino! Digi fuku bishoujo senshi- Clitmon wa!" Clitmon puts her V-ed fingers over her eye. "Tsuki ni kawatte.." She points to Rika. "Oshiokiyo!"

"Right.." Rika inches away. What the hell is this thing?

A high-heeled foot slams between Rika's legs. "Where do you think you're going?" Clitmon's eyes glitter hungrily. She snaps a rope tightly between her hands. "I've got plans for you."

"Aw, Henry!" Terriermon whines. "She's Takato's woman, why do we have to look for her?" 

Henry peeks under a rock. "Because she's our friend."

"_Your_ friend," Terriermon mutters.

They search around the school playground.

"Chill, brotha," Culumon says, jumping on Henry's shoulder. He takes Henry's sunglasses and puts them on. "Big pimpin."

Terriermon hops out from under a bush. "Why are we looking for Rika on a playground? She's too mature to hang around here."

Henry rubs his chin. "Hm.. I don't...know.." He wanders into a cove under the jungle gym.

"Ah!" 

"What?" Terriermon jumps up.

Henry pulls a cardboard box from a shelf in the cave. He take the top off and grins. "Digimon cards!"

"Wah! Let's play!"

"Yeah!"

"I call Fuckermon!"

"I don't sense her anywhere," Renamon snarls, appearing next to Takato. "Where is she!?"

"Don't worry," Takato says softly. "She couldn't have gone far."

"Mmm."

_Lightning._

"She left. Everything was happening and she just left me!" Takato fidgets with his digivice. _A tear hits his hand._ "I gave her everything I had and..and..." He breathes. "It's so hard."

Renamon stops. "Aren't you being selfish? Did you even consider her feelings?"

Takato looks at her. "Renamon?"

"I know you don't mean her harm, but you can't tame her. She needs to be accepted by someone she cares about. She needs someone who understands her. And underneath everything," Renamon turns to him. "I think you do."

Takato breathes. "Renamon, I-"

_Beep. Beep._

"It's Rika. She's waiting for you."

Takato hesitastes. _A raindrop wets his head._

"Go!" Renamon cries.

Takato takes a couple steps back before turning and running into the rain.

Where did Clitmon take Rika? How come everyone is giving such long, inspirational speeches? Why does it always rain when something dramatic it happens? Because it makes it all the more dramatic! Read on for more drama.

But Rooooorraaaaa if the ficcy is called Taming Rika how come Renamon just said that Rika couldn't be tamed? Because Renamon wants to confuse the hell out of Takato and you ;( There WILL be taming, just you wait cackle taming.. with whips and... so many ideas ;


	10. Chapter 10 Broken

Diclaimer: I didn't make... di di di di digimon.. nerr nerr nerrrrr nernerner nerr ner...

I want to say in advance that there are NO biblical references at all in this story. Never. It just so happened that the way I was thinking.. that would just look cool, is all. You'll see why in chapters to come, if you can imagine it like I try to write it ;o; 

_Thunder._

Takato runs through a murky puddle.

He moves his digivice left and right, looking for the digimon's signal. 'Because when I find that digimon...' _Lightning cracks in the background._ 'I'll find Rika.'

_Beep._

Takato slows down.

_Beep. Beep._

He turns a little to the right. A window pops up from his D-arc. "Redeniusmon." He reads. "A mega.." Takato punches the air. "Al-RIGHT! Redeniusmon, I'm gonna come in that..."

He looks up. His digivice is pointing at a Crispy Creme. "..donut shop and kick your ass!"

A Crispy Creme sign in the window lights up.

"Free donuts!" Takato sprints to the store.

"Rika," Takato calls. "Rika, are you here?"

"Takato..?"

He smiles. "There you are!"

"Takato..."

"Not Takato.." A voice purrs.

"Who.." Rika's vision clears slowly. "...Jeri?"

"Hello Rika."

"Mmm.." Rika shakes her head. Her thoughts are muddy. She looks around. Cars are strewn around a greasy dump. Fluid leaks from a pile of trash to a puddle in the center of the lot. "Where are we?" 

She tries to move, but she's chained up, her arms tied to either side of the make-shift cross. "Hey!"

Jeri cackles.

Rika glares at her. "I suppose you're not going to help me."

Jeri sneers. "That's right."

"If this is about Takato, you can have him."

Jeri's face drops. "..what?"

"You heard me, take him," Rika smirks. "Both of you are dirty, ugly, and have small penii, so you sort of belong together." She shrugs. "Who am I to keep wankers apart?"

Jeri's face flashes red. "You stupid bitch!" She attacks Rika, punching her in the head repeatedly. The hits sting Rika's face.

_Takato.. Takato, help me!_

"Jeri!"

Ryo runs across the lot and pulls Jeri off of Rika.

"That bitch!" Jeri cries. "She..she..."

"Jeri, calm down," Ryo says, loosening his grip on her.

Rika spits out some blood. She wipes her mouth on her sleeve. "You hit like a girl."

"You!" Jeri screams, jumping at Rika again.

Ryo holds her back. "Don't push her, Rika, you can't defend yourself."

Rika scowls. "I wouldn't need to defend myself if your girlfriend would grow up."

Jeri stops kicking. She and Ryo look at each other. "..."

"Get off of me!" She struggles against him. He lets go. Jeri pushes him away from her and moves back.

She points at Rika. "You stopped liking Takato because you know he won't have you. You had your chance and you lost it like the fool you are. You don't know how lucky you were to have someone love you so much! To have two people love you so much!" She begins to sob. "Leomon.. why couldn't you just love me!? So what if we were two different species.. it could have worked..."

Her breathing slows and she relaxes a little. She adjusts her clothes. "..I don't know what men see in such a heartless slut."

_Meep. Meep._

"Takato's here." Jeri flashes a grin. "I should go greet him."

She takes a few steps and glances over her shoulder. "Bye Rika!"

She giggles and runs away.

Ryo watches her leave. It's silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Ryo looks at Rika. "I shouldn't have left you alone with her."

Rika stares at the ground.

Ryo approaches her slowly. "I still love you."

He touches her cheek and leans in to kiss her. She turns her head. Ryo frowns. His hand drops to his side. "I can't stop thinking about you. How did this happen to us?"

Rika doesn't say anything.

Ryo kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry.." He starts to walk away.

"When you look at me... it's like you're raping my soul."

Ryo stops. "Rika..." He shakes his head. "..he will never love you like I do."

Ryo kicks a piece of scrap metal out of his way as he leaves.

_A gust of wind blows._

Rika's bottom lip quivers and she bites it. A tear streams down her face.

"Hello?" Takato looks around. The store is deserted. Some dusty furniture is piled up in the corner. The scent of fresh pasteries fills the air.

Takato inhales. "Yum.."

He walks around the bare conveyor belt. "Donuts, where are you.." The ovens, drawers, and counters are all empty. He opens a door and peeks in. "Donuts?"

Guilmon is tied to a pole in the center of the room. He kicks the floor. "Takato, help me!"

"Guilmon!" Takato runs to his partner and unties him. "Who did this to you?"

"Me." A voice comes from behind him.

"It was her!" Guilmon wails. "She touched me!"

Takato turns around. "Who are you?"

Guilmon thrashes around. "Noo! Don't ask that!"

"Ai to seigino! Digi fuku bishoujo senshi! Clitmon wa!"

"Not again!" Guilmon covers his ears.

"Tsuki ni kawatte, oshiokiyo!" She points at Takato.

"Eh..."

"She hasn't stopped saing that since she abducted me!"

"Shut up!" Clitmon kicks Guilmon.

"Ouch!"

"Guilmon!" Takato kneels down next to him. He glares at Clitmon. "You stupid cooter."

Clitmon leers at Takato. "What... did you.. say..?"

"Clitmon," Jeri barks. "Don't touch him."

Clitmon opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again. She frowns.

"Jeri, what.." Takato breathes.

"My family owns this place." She says cooly, pulling a donut from a cupboard.

Takato drools.

"All the donuts I want." She takes a bite. "Mmm..."

Takato stumbles towards her, his mouth wide open.

Jeri looks at the donut. "Oh, you want this?"

Takato shakes his head.

She waves it in front of his face. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

He moves closer. "Uh-huh!"

She pulls the pastery closer to her face. "Are you sure?"

He follows the donut. "Mhmm..."

She kisses him.

_Blush._ He breaks away. "Jeri.. what are you..." Takato stammers.

She pulls his head in and kisses him violently. He pushes her off. "Stop!" He shakes his head and backs away. "I have to find Rika."

"Rika, Rika, Rika," a voice mimics. "Is she all you think about?"

The voice sounds like Jeri's, but her lips are still.

Takato slowly reachers for his D-arc. "No.."

Jeri pulls her puppet-clad hand from her pocket. "Ah, ah," the puppet says. "Boys aren't supposed to hurt girls."

Jeri smiles. She takes a tazer out of her other pocket and shocks Takato into unconciousness.

What's to become of Rika? Is Jeri's puppet really alive? Or is she just that crazy? She was in a mental hospital before, it's entirely possible. Just like me :D 

Ahaha man, Jeri and Leomon forever. I was so pissed off that I couldn't remember who I wanted to make Jeri be in love with, but then I got a picture of Leomon carrying Jeri around and I remember. Mwhahaha..


	11. Chapter 11 Overcoming

Disclaimer: I didn't make Digimon. Boooohooo!

Today was the first time I've seen Tamers season in like, half a year. I freaked. It was the introduction of Culumon. I guess I missed the first few episodes over Spring Break. Damn incorrect ABC Fam schedule. And stupid dubs! Oh well. When Rika came on and fought the creepy gremblin dude, it was nice to hear her snappy remarks. So cool

And another add-in, I got a new account. I didn't know you could change your user name... my new name is pafechikku. I won't be adding Taming Rika there for a while, I still have to go through and edit Bachiatari, aka that Inuyasha ficcy I wrote whose original name I can't remember. Plus I have to complete this little bitch. I'm so scared of citrus!

_Takato!_

_Takato, wake up!_

"TAKATO!"

Takato snaps awake. Water drips down his face. "Wha.. where am I?" He looks around. A stream of light comes from the only window in the rusty jail cell.

"Jeri put us in here," Guilmon says, slumping against the wall. "You've been unconcious for hours!"

Takato stands up and stretches. He rubs his arm. "I feel molested."

Guilmon's eyes dart around the room and he whistles quietly.

"I wonder how we're going to get out of here." Takato grasps the metal bars. "Hello?" The sound echoes down the hall.

Guilmon comes up next to Takato. "Help!" He shakes the bars violently. The cell door creeks open.

Takato gets a sweatdrop. "Why didn't you check the door?"

Guilmon puts his head down. "Because I'm an idiot."

Takato stares at Guilmon for a couple minutes. "..alright, let's go!"

'So what Jeri said is true.' Ryo saunters down the corrador. 'Rika loves Takato. Never thought I'd lose her to a guy like _that_.' He stops. 'I never thought I'd lose her. That curvy body, that volumptuous figure...' He pictures Rika naked. "Oh God!" He rips his pants off.

"So Guilmon, what were you doing when I was asl.." Takato freezes. He and Ryo gawk at each other. "Ryo.. eh..."

"Are there any boy scouts in here? Cause someone pitched a tent!" Guilmon shouts, pointing at Ryo's crotch.

Ryo blushes and covers himself. "Shut up!" He jerks around and puts his pants on. A key falls out of his pocket, but he doesn't notice. Takato does. "What are you even doing here? I thought Jeri took care of you."

"We escaped!" Guilmon retorts, making a V with his fingers.

Takato shakes his head. "The door wasn't locked."

"Heh." Ryo turns, running his fingers through his hair. "She is pretty pathetic. I didn't think she could really get rid of you two." He snickers. "Good thing I checked.."

Takato steps forward. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Ryo's cool act turns to rage. "I'm going to kill you!" He lunges at Takato.

Takato catches his hands. "What's your problem?"

"If you die," Ryo laughs a little. "Rika will be mine."

Takato struggles against Ryo's weight. "Rika? Is that what this is about?"

"It's more than that," Ryo grins vilely. "We're fighting physically now, but the real battle is a mental one."

Takato smirks. "If that's right.." He slides his foot next to Ryo's. "Then I'll win both!" He kicks Ryo's leg out from under him and Ryo falls on his back.

Takato wipes some sweat off of his brow.

"Good job, Takato!" Guilmon cheers from the side lines.

Takato gives him a thumbs up.

_Laughter._

"Rika _will_ be mine.." Ryo is propted up against the wall. "..again."

Takato's face drops. "You mean..?"

Ryo stands up and pouts. "She never told you?"

Takato shakes his head slowly.

"We battled once, at a digimon tournament. She won using Renamon." Ryo smiles softly. "I'd never been beaten by a girl.. especially one with such a tight ass." He sighs. "The digimon King and the digimon Queen, we belonged together. We went out for four years." He chuckles to himself. "Man, those were some good times."

Takato crosses his arms. "S-so what, you guys had a long-term relationship. Something made it end."

"It was her. She.. left me..." Ryo looks out a window beside him. "I don't blame her. I didn't show her my love in the right ways."

"Give it up," Takato remarks, obviously annoyed. "You treated her badly once, what makes you think she'll take you back?"

Ryo snarls. "You don't get it." He turns back to Takato. "When two people make love, their bodies make a promise."

Takato's eyes widen. "No.."

"That's right," Ryo sneers. "I took Rika's virginity."

_Someone broke my heart.._

"Over and over..."

_She's gone._

"Sweat stained sheets.."

_Is she all you think about?_

"Breathing heavily..."

_I'm sorry, Takato.._

"Her soft skin against mine.."

_I'm sorry!_

"Best lay I ever had.. except maybe for Rumiko." Ryo rubs the back of his head. "Like Mother, like daughter..."

_Doshin---_

Ryo falls sideways onto the floor. He wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and stares at it.

Takato rubs his knuckles. "You don't deserve to know her." He grabs the key that Ryo dropped earlier and slips it into his pocket.

"Ai to seigino!"

Takato freezes.

"Noo!" Guilmon shrieks. "Takato, she's here!"

"Digi fuku bishoujo senshi!" She throws a blast of lightning at Guilmon. He barely eludes the attack.

"Run!" Takato yells, motioning to his digimon.

Guilmon snaps out of his stupor and charges past Takato.

"..Clitmon wa!"

Takato catches up to Guilmon. "Why.. why does she keep saying that?"

Guilmon avoids another lightning crash. "I... don't know!

"What does it mean?"

"Tsuki ni kawatte!"

"I don't know," Guilmon breathes. "It's Japanese."

"But.." Takato struggles to escape the explosions. "We're Japanese!" 

"Umm," Guilmon slows, thinking hard. "Oh my gosh!"

"What!?" Takato gasps, almost tripping on a piece of up-turned cement.

"..Rika... Henry.. ....we're in a dub!"

"What? Why!?" Takato and Guilmon turn a corner, narrowly missing an attack. "How can Clitmon still speak Japanese..? It's against the laws of dub!"

"You..you're right!" Guilmon looks behind him. Clitmon is slowly gaining on them. "Clitmon!" He shouts. "You're American! Stop speaking Japanese, you stupid Japoser!"

Clitmon's foot gets caught on some rubble and she falls flat on her face.

Takato and Guilmon stop. They watch her cautiously.

Clitmon digs her hands into the soil floor and pushes herself onto all fours. "Japoser?"

"Uh-oh.." Takato takes a step back.

"Japoser!?"

"Takato..." Guilmon squeeks, gazing over at him.

"JAPOSER!?" She screams, her eyes turning red. "I.. am not... a JAPOSER!" She stands up slowly, her hair blowing from her increasing power. She points at Guilmon. "I will PUNISH you- Ah!" She jumps. "What happened to my cute Japanese phrases?"

"We're in America now," Guilmon replies. "You're not allowed to speak Japanese here."

"Nooo!" Clitmon howls, grabbing her head and dropping to her knees.

"I'm sorry, Clitmon," Takato says, taking out his digivice. "But we're going to have to destroy you!" He raises his D-arc in the air. "Guilmon, go!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Guilmon rolls his eyes. "This isn't Pokemon."

He charges at Clitmon, flames slipping past his lips. "Pyro.."

"It's alright..." Clitmon whispers, now curled up in a ball on the floor. 

Guilmon stops.

"Without my phrases, I have nothing to live for."

Guilmon shrugs. "Alright then!" The fire returns to his mouth. "Pyro sphere!"

"Guilmon, wait!"

Clitmon is hit with Guilmon's attack. She whimpers and disperses into data.

"Whoops," Guilmon rubs the back of his head. "Sorry!"

Takato buries his face in his hand. "It's alright.. she just would've gotten in our way again." He puts a finger up. "I just need a minute."

He looks up at Guilmon and grins. "Alright. Time to save Rika!"

So.. yup. Is a lemon coming up? I think that question is rhetorical! 

Wooah! They DO beep! Haha, the digivices actually beep, awesome.

Looks like Jeri's case of the crazies has jumped to Ryo. Must be all that free love they're spreading. Damn STDs.

"Doshin" is the sound of an impact, i.e., someone being punched in his big head. Just putting "_Punch._" looked dumb. I added the --- at the end to make it look more sound effectish. Did you catch that? Woo 

Everyone out there who is not Japanese and has ever uttered a Japanese phrase such as "kawaii", this is for you! Embrace your Japoserness! Love it! Because someday, when you grow up, you WILL have enough money to get that eye operation that will make you Japanese!


End file.
